


Dinner and a Movie

by Morgana



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 09:11:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/809862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgana/pseuds/Morgana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Those idiots on TBS have no idea what they're missing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner and a Movie

It had been Sam's turn to go get dinner, which meant the pizza had broccoli on it, but that was okay, because it was Dean's turn to pick the movie. He was still looking over the choices when Sam got back, and his brother rolled his eyes as he caught sight of the list. "Not Casa Erotica again."  
  
"Dude, it's a classic!" Dean protested. He'd never really intended to pick it, but he had a solemn big brother duty to pretend he had, just because Sam didn't want to see it.  
  
"It's cheesy," Sam shot back. "And the music they use is straight out of bad '70s porn."  
  
Okay, Dean had to give him that. There was nothing like the supposedly-sexy 'bomp-chicka-wow-wow' to kill a hot scene. He shrugged, stripped his shirt off, and leaned over to grab a piece of pizza. "Swallow Me Down, then," he said, passing Sam the list. "Nothing like a good BJ, right?"  
  
His brother just grunted as he punched in the numbers for the movie, adding in whatever little hacker code he used that meant they got it free. After what seemed like endless ads for phone sex lines, the movie started up. It was predictable porn, but that was Dean's favorite kind - nothing arty or drawn out, just a secretary walking into her boss' office and getting on her knees so she could get that raise.  
  
"Shame that kind of thing doesn't really happen," Dean said, taking another piece of pizza as he watched the secretary strip and kneel down to rub over the boss' tented dick. "Coulda used a secretary like that when I was being all executive-dick."  
  
"Yeah, you were pretty tightly-wound," Sam agreed, pulling his shirt off and stretching out on his own bed with his pizza. "Like you hadn't gotten laid in a long, long time."  
  
"Shut up," Dean said mildly, enjoying the way the camera zoomed in on the hand that unzipped the slacks and reached in to withdraw a pretty impressive dick. Totally impractical, since only an idiot would go commando in suit pants, but definitely hot for porn. He watched her start to jerk the guy off, tilting him this way and that, enjoying the view while he felt his own dick starting to harden in his jeans.  
  
For a little while, they just watched as the secretary admired her boss' dick and then started licking and sucking him. Dean was fully hard now, but he didn't do anything just yet; he liked being able to lay here and enjoy it, savor the slow, building arousal before he had to reach for himself. It was a luxury in their life, where jerking off was all too often limited to a few extra minutes in the shower or a quick rub before bed. Nights like this, with pizza and porn, had become a rarity, and Dean intended to enjoy every minute of it to its fullest extent.  
  
When the boss reached down to hold her head and started fucking into her mouth, he heard a faint grunt from the other bed and couldn't help smirking. Sammy was so predictable - shit like that always got to him. Tearing his eyes away from the scene on the TV, Dean shook his head when he saw his brother already reaching for his zipper. "In a hurry there, Sammy?"  
  
"Shut up. Some of us aren't too old to get it up more than once." Okay, that hit home. The days of porn movies providing multiple orgasms were sadly past him, but Sam could still jerk off more than once during one. Dean didn't know if it really was the four years' age difference or just Sam, but he was jealous as hell.  
  
Still, he did his best to make the most of the chance he had. Turning his attention back to the TV, Dean saw the secretary now had her hand between her legs, rubbing herself while she sucked her boss, who really seemed to appreciate her willingness to go that extra mile. Dean shifted his hips, his hand moving to his crotch to squeeze his dick through the denim as he got more comfortable. He palmed himself for a few minutes, enjoying both the movie and his rising lust, and when there was a knock on the office door, he grinned, knowing it was about to get really good.  
  
He popped the button on his jeans and pulled the zipper down, easing his hand inside as another guy appeared, saying something about needing something from the boss. In typical porn storytelling, he was invited in to join, but instead of walking over to get sucked, he dropped down to help the secretary suck the boss off. "Okay, that's hot," Dean admitted, lifting his hips up so he could push jeans and underwear down enough to free his dick.  
  
A moan of agreement answered him from the other bed, and he knew if he looked over, he'd see Sam already hard at work, probably jerking off with those long, steady strokes of his. He tended to like to work his whole dick over, while Dean was more of a head-man. There was just so much more sensation concentrating on the tip, and he could usually draw it out more that way. As the secretary got up to strip, the guy concentrated on sucking his boss, and if there was any doubt about guys really giving better head than women, it was put to rest by the way the guy deep-throated his boss, taking him all the way down with a moan. That was one place porn sometimes got it right - there was just no beating a guy for a good blowjob.  
  
Dean's free hand drifted down to cup his balls, rolling them in his palm while he stroked himself, and he moaned when the guy pulled back to show the boss' dick all hard and shiny with spit. The secretary arranged herself on the desk and the guy who'd just sucked the boss immediately started fingering her, making her moan and squirm around as she started working her way up to her first orgasm. Dean swept his thumb over the tip as he watched fingers plunge into her, and from the way Sam was starting to pant, he knew he probably wouldn't last all that long. "Gonna blow?" he asked, his own breath starting to get heavier.  
  
"Wanna see them fuck her first. Jesus, look at how wet she is." The camera was in tight now, focusing on the gleam of slick that was painted all over the broad fingers that worked over her.  
  
Dean grunted. "Yeah. Fucking hot." He shoved up into his hand, fucking his fist briefly. "Think they're gonna double-team her or what?"  
  
"Dunno. Kinda wanna see the guy there get fucked while he fucks her." And that was Sammy, always going for the filthiest possible option. For a stuck-up prude, he really did have one hell of a dirty mind. Shit, sometimes he came up with better scenarios than the movies.  
  
Unfortunately, it looked like he wasn't going to get his wish, though. The boss shoved his underling out of the way and pushed into his secretary, starting to fuck her hard, leaving the poor guy who'd done the prep work to watch and jerk off. He was doing a good job, though, urging his boss on with some nice dirty talk that helped keep the moans and grunts of fucking from getting too monotonous to watch.  
  
"Getting close," Sam warned after a little while. He knew Dean liked to watch, and it really didn't bother him. They'd been doing this long enough that they knew each other's kinks, and it wasn't a big deal. It wasn't gay or anything, but having a live come shot was always a nice addition to watching the ones on the movie.  
  
Dean glanced over at Sam, who was now jerking himself off with a good, hard pace. His dick was huge, hard and purple, leaking precome all over his fingers, putting on a show nearly as hot as the movie. "Yeah, go on," Dean grunted. "Fucking shoot, man."  
  
Sam tightened his grip and stroked himself a few more times, then shot all over his chest and stomach, and damn, that was gorgeous. White streaks on tan skin, with his dick just fucking throbbing in his fist and spitting out more every time it looked like he was done. He was pretty loud about it, too, gasps and grunts, 'ahh's and 'unngghh's that made it even better as he worked himself down from it.  
  
"Nice," Dean breathed, his gaze drifting from Sam back to the TV, where the guy jerking off was also getting close. Dean cupped his balls up tight and stroked the tip of his cock right along with him. "Oh, yeah. Fucking hot," he groaned as he watched the guy start to come all over both the secretary and his boss. Seriously, why couldn't that have happened to him just once, huh?  
  
Pressing up behind his balls, he rubbed hard at the sensitive spot under the tip of his dick and when he heard another harsh grunt that could've come from either the TV or the bed next to him, that was it. He moaned, hips shoving up hard as he started to come, shooting over and over again until he dropped back onto the bed in a weak, sticky mess. "Damn."  
  
"Yeah," Sam agreed breathlessly. "Good choice, man."  
  
Dean rolled his head to the side to see Sam already digging back into the pizza. He wiped his own hand off and held it out. "Gimme." He waited to see if Sam was going to say something about him not cleaning up, all set to point out that he couldn't exactly throw stones from that little come-streaked glass house he was living in, but he just passed him a piece of pizza without commenting.   
  
The scene wound down, with the secretary faking her last orgasm before the boss came all over her tits while both of them watched and finished their pizza. "You know, this puts a whole new spin on that 'dinner and a movie' thing they do on TBS," Sam pointed out.  
  
He chuckled softly. "Yeah. that's true. Hey, maybe we should write to Ted Turner, let him know that we can fix it for him, huh?"  
  
A pillow smacked into his face. "Dumbass," his brother snorted.  
  
"You're the dumbass," Dean retorted without any real heat as he tucked the pillow behind his head. He'd give it back after the movie - right now, it was way more important to watch the two hot girls going at it while he waited for Sam to get started on round two.


End file.
